<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl the Super-Slut (Response to I Am Not Starfire) by Saberlord_Oboeshoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982083">Supergirl the Super-Slut (Response to I Am Not Starfire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes'>Saberlord_Oboeshoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently learned that DC's new YA comic, I Am Not Starfire, slut-shames Starfire and shames her clothes.</p><p>So, I'm collecting parts of the fics I've done featuring Supergirl.  She's not only proud of her revealing attire, but she has a happily active sex life with other young heroes and heroines around the world.  Yet she's still a brave superheroine and a loving friend.</p><p>My point is that it doesn't matter if a heroine dresses like a slut, or is a slut.  What matters is how heroic she is.</p><p>Part 1 - From Chapter 5 of my fic New Tamaran<br/>Part 2 - From Chapter 6 of the same fic<br/>Part 3 - my short story Unlikely Alike</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Supergirl, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Supergirl, Donna Troy/Kara Zor-El, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Kara Zor-El, Robin/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supergirl the Super-Slut (Response to I Am Not Starfire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p><p>It's not easy being Supergirl. Oh sure, it might look easy with all the invulnerability, supersonic flight, laser vision, and so on, but controlling all of that is a bitch, and the rogues that my cousin and I go up against always seem to find a way around that. Not too mention their constant challenging of us as this world's moral inspiration by trying to get us to lose our tempers.</p><p>So as you can imagine, it's very stressful. But one day, at the start of summer after my freshman year of high school, I tasted a great relief from the stress when I teamed up with a certain boy named Robin. You see, everyone knows me as a good girl, but I'm also a VERY bad girl.</p><p>(What?  Did you really think a young lady who flies everywhere in a long-sleeved crop top and a miniskirt would be chaste?)</p><p>I feel no shame in using my X-ray vision on people, and seeing Robin's "package" combined with his selfless heroic nature made me want to do the dirty deed with him. (Also, we both shared the pain of losing everything only to be adopted into a family that was scary and unfamiliar to us, and that coupled with our shared near-destruction added a strong desire for emotional bonding along with my lewd physical urges.)</p><p>So I soon found myself flying to Wayne Manor and the two of us exchanged virginities. It was awkward, especially since his normal human hands couldn't do much on my steel-bending muscles. So, I decided to take over, and a second later I had broken his skeleton ... and his bed ... and his bedroom.</p><p>The funny thing, though, was that Bruce and Clark were both expecting this.  Well, they wanted Robin and I to get together, but not for me to break his body.  So we were both sent to Themyscera.  After a full day of being healed under the Purple Ray, Robin was sent off on a monster-snake hunting quest with Wonder Girl, while wonder Woman helped me train to control my strength.   When they got back, they had experienced their first orgasms together, and Wonder Girl's Amazon powers were officially unleashed.  We continued our training together, and every night we had a threesome.</p><p>Coming back to America, I continued my sexual adventures by flying to a different sidekick every night -  Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash (whom I can assure is definitely the fastest boy alive), Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee (sidekick to The Atom), Argent (sidekick to The Ray), Hot Spot (sidekick to Firestorm), and Silver Scarab (sidekick to the Blue Beetle). </p><p>There's also Killowat, who was originally a shock jock vlogger, making raunchy jokes about celebrities and superheroes, especially me.  He got popular enough to host his own live-streamed rock concert, at which he got struck by lightning, which made his skin blue and gave him the power to control electricity ... somehow.  He began a joy rampage through Metropolis until I subdued him by seducing him, proving that everything he said about me was true.  Completely trained, he was an easy arrest, and an even easier convert to the side of good.  Black Lightning took him in, and he's definitely become my favorite regular bedmate.</p><p>No matter who I did, I was always the submissive one, and we were always more than happy to receive sexual comfort from the emotional distress that comes with every night of being a sidekick.  Oh, and when I say "every night", I do mean "every single night".  I'm happy to brag that since losing my virginity, I haven't gone 24 hours without sex.</p><p>But the next school year I made a new best friend - Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl - and at first she happily accepted the lusty life of a sidekick.  First with Robin, then with me, and sometimes all three or even four of us together.  But then, she confessed that she had feelings for Robin; feelings that Wonder Girl and I didn't share. I told her to follow her heart, and they made their relationship official.  As for me, Wonder Girl and I continued our affairs with the other sidekicks.</p><p>Then Robin broke up with Batgirl. I went to console her, and realized that I wanted to be more than friends with her. But just as I had made up my mind to confess, she had One Bad Day.</p><p>While I still kept my feelings for her after the incident, she was a completely different person, and she said that she didn’t want to even be friends anymore.  Heartbroken, I would've killed that clown had Wonder Girl not stopped me.</p><p>But there was a change in crime-fighting soon after. Robin had moved to Jump City and started the Teen Titans, and the Justice League left Earth to go aid the Green Lanterns in their war against Darkseid.  My cousin declared me to be the Champion of Earth and fastened me with a computerized bracelet that would feed me info in defeating any major supervillains still at large. And I did – League of Assassins, Kobra, The Royal Flush Gang, etc. – and now my life was more stressful than ever before.</p><p>But I did manage to have a partner: Wonder Girl, acting as both back-up and taking the lead against magical enemies. We fought well together, and celebrated every victory with an Amazonian bonding ritual, and while weren’t shy about including other young new heroes that teamed up with us, we enjoy each other's bodies the most.  Also, being an Amazon she loves to take the BDSM approach, with her always being the dominant one.</p><p>In addition to the sidekicks (minus Bumblebee, who was busy infiltrating and bedding the students at HIVE Academy), there was also Jericho, the mute guitarist who could show any woman the night of her life without saying a word.</p><p>Hot Spot, Red Star, Thunder, Lightning, Killowat - my body and Wonder Girl’s are the only ones that could withstand their extreme elements.</p><p>Pantha, the young lady wrestler with the body of a man and makes love like one too. And her friend Wildebeest, who can only do me doggy style. Up my butt. I love it!</p><p>Oh, and I can't forget Herald or Bushido. Like Wonder Girl, my nights with them have helped me become more resistant to magic.</p><p>But the best sex came from outside the Titans, thanks to Dakota City guardians Static and Gear (who thanked me for helping him realize his sexuality) and some foster siblings in Fawcett city who call themselves the Shazam Family.  Their normal strength is nothing special, but the strength of their adult alter-egos is on the perfect level to both me and Donna, thus making them our most compatible partners, and we can do it while in the air, so we can make love without having to hold back or break any furniture/buildings.  Also that Billy Batson kid definitely has the same pure heart that my parents and the Kents instilled into me. </p><p>Although, the prize for most effort has to go to Jimmy Olsen.  He's tried so hard with excessive weight training and extra doses of erection drugs to make my body happy.  He keeps getting closer, and I truly love him for it.  A guy who does that much to make a girl happy deserves so much more credit.  That's why I went to his prom with him.</p><p>Now, don't think I try to seduce every other fellow youth I come across.  Just a few months ago, Gotham's new defender Batwoman came into custody of her niece Betty, who preferred to go by Kitten, and her dad was Killer Moth.  Long story short, she needed a friend, and we became the best of friends.  She joined her aunt's side as the crime-fighter Flamebird, named after my people's folk hero to honor me.</p><p>There's also Ace, the last member of the Royal Flush Gang we could never catch.  She got captured by the Brotherhood of Evil and turned her into Phobia.  But the abuse they gave her made her repress her powers, and so she was captured by the Titans rather easily.  I was able to secure the proper therapy she needed, and I'm happy to say she's doing much better.</p><p>But as crime and villainy decreased worldwide, we started to have more time for serious relationships.  The members of Titans East - Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy - would often engage in their own threesomes that Wonder Girl and I were left out of.  But now it seems Speedy is also being left out, as Aqualad has fallen for Bumblebee.  Makes sense, since a Warrior-Prince of Atlantis would want a strong leader as his Princess.</p><p>Wonder Girl and I also want to have a happy ever after, but not together.  She's gotten herself pregnant due to riding Silver Scarab so hard the condom broke, and since he got taken out by The Masked Maurauder, she's now looking for a nice young man to be the father figure to her baby.  Just recently she started seeing Speedy under the civilian guise of a fashion photographer.  They really do make a cute couple.</p><p>As for me... well... Jimmy's been carrying a ring in his pocket for a long while.  I know that I need to wait until he's ready to ask, but I'm starting to get impatient.  As much as I relish in the joys of super-powered promiscuity, I'd give it all up just to wake up every morning to him, to anyone, kissing my cheek and saying, "I love you!"</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Part 2</p><p>Beast Boy eagerly opened up his package from STAR Labs and pulled out his new costume – a red-and-white variant of his Doom Patrol outfit. Raven had to hold back her own happiness when she pulled out her new outfit and noticed the jagged edges on the cape, resembling that of Batman. But Robin was the one to get the biggest costume upgrade, ditching his old sidekick outfit entirely for one based off of the old Kryptonian legend of Nightwing.</p><p>"Well, there's one more thing I need to do," Supergirl announced. "Last night, the Starlight Runner Observatory intercepted an extraterrestrial signal. They can't translate it by any alien languages we currently know, so we were wondering if Starfire could help out."</p><p>Starfire agreed, and Supergirl inserted the flash drive in the living room computer. Starfire happily recognized the language as Tamaranean, but her smile faded away as shelistened to the words.</p><p>"Yes, this is Tamaranean! But wait, … seeking royal blood … lost our way … home destroyed?"</p><p>Suddenly desperate, Starfire asked where it had come from. Cyborg explored the files to discover that the message had originated from the outskirts of the Vega Star System … and then he found a video file.</p><p>The audio-less video was of a hand-held camera showing dozens of Tamaranean civilians fleeing onto escape ships as their city was being conquered by their old enemy the Gondorians under leadership of Red Lanterns. After the camera boarded a ship, it continued to film out the window as the evacuation went underway, showcasing the planetwide destruction. Once all of Tamaran was in view, it exploded in a blast of red light.</p><p>Starfire could do nothing but watch with shock, horror, and disbelief. When the presentation was over, her only movement was twitching in her eyes to prevent her from crying. She was soon embraced by Supergirl, hugging her tight while planting her face into her shoulder. "It's going to be OK," she whispered, speaking as the only one who knew exactly what Starfire was feeling.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Part 3</p><p>Raven sat on the edge of Titans Tower, looking out into the sunset.  A lot had been happening in the past few weeks – Scarecrow's gas attack, the Tamaranean refugees, Robin and Starfire’s wedding – all of it making the Titans more popular than ever before.  She had never cared about popularity before, but with it being thrust on her now, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she drank the last of her herbal tea, sensing the brain waves of another caped hero flying towards her.  When she opened her eyes, Supergirl was right in front of her, the sun radiating from behind to make her look even more angelic as she stretched out her hand. </p><p>“Hello!  I don’t think we’ve properly met yet.  I’m Kara.” </p><p>“Raven,” the half-demon replied, shaking her hand. </p><p>“Do you mind if I take a seat?” </p><p>“Go right ahead.” </p><p>Kara sat down next to Raven and looked at the sunset with her. </p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long to finally meet your team.  I make it a habit to meet with every new hero that comes around, but Robin never seemed to want me around.” </p><p>“Yeah, he never liked talking about his exes.” </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say we were exes...” </p><p>“Lois Lane sent you, didn’t she?  To prep me for tomorrow’s interview.” </p><p>“Well, Miss Lane didn’t send me, but prepping you for tomorrow is part of why I’m here.” </p><p>“What’s the other part?” </p><p>“Well, Raven, I thought I should let you know that I wish I would have known about you when you first came to Earth.” </p><p>“Sure, like all other young heroes.” </p><p>“No, because you and I are an awful lot alike.” </p><p>Raven smirked.  “Well, it’s good to know that you and Beast Boy attended the same humor classes.” </p><p>“Yeah, we can’t possibly be alike, can we?  I’m bright and cheery and hopeful, while you’re dark and moody and, uh … Gotham.  Is that right?” </p><p>“Yes, and don’t forget your habit of making love every new young hero that comes along.” </p><p>“Hey, just to be clear, I instruct them in making love to me, otherwise they’d all snap like twigs!” </p><p>“Yes, well, I could never indulge myself like that, unless I wanted to trade my virginity for blowing up the whole planet.” </p><p>Supergirl leaned back and stretched.  “Let me tell you a story.  See if this sounds familiar. </p><p>“Once there was a girl that nobody wanted to be friends with.  She tried her hardest to be good and nice and kind, but none of that mattered because nobody could look passed who her father was.  Nevertheless, she still loved her family, and her home, and wanted to be the best person she could be. </p><p>“Then one day, her world comes to an end.  To save her life, her parents force her away with barely any time to say goodbye.  The next time she wakes up, she's lost her family, her home, her everything.  She's now trapped in a strange place, with strange powers that she can barely control.  Sure, she’s lucky enough to have been adopted into a group who care for her, but deep down, she feels like they don’t understand her one bit. </p><p>“She eats lunch by herself every day, and watches enviously at everyone else in their groups of friends.  She wishes she could have the happiness that they have, but is too afraid of being rejected again once they find out what she really is, no matter how much good she does while dressed in a cape.  The family that she is with knows something is wrong, but she pushes them aside, locks her herself in her room, and cries herself to sleep, wishing for someone, anyone, that she could relate to.” </p><p>Supergirl’s eyes started tearing as she reflected on her past self.  Feeling a surprisingly strong mental connection, Raven reached out and held her hand in a comforting grasp. </p><p>“But one day, the least likely person tells her what she’s always needed to hear,” Raven continued.  “That’s she’s creepy, way creepy, but that doesn’t mean she needs to lock herself in her room.  All this time she thought she was alone, but she never was.  That’s when she realizes that friends don’t need to understand her in order to love her.  And it’s that love, that belief, that support from her friends that turns her into what she is now – a hero.” </p><p>Raven and Supergirl now stared deeply into each other, realizing just how similar they truly were. </p><p>“I’m kissing or making love to you”, snarked Raven, reading the dirty alien’s thoughts. </p><p>“That’s fine.  I don’t do it with anyone who’s already found a soulmate.” </p><p>Raven looked confused.  “I don’t have one.” </p><p>“Oh?  Cyborg said that you and Beast Boy have been going out an awful lot.” </p><p>“Those are just friendly excursions when he needs a break from his Let’s Plays.  There’s nothing serious between us.” </p><p>“Really?  Then how come your heart rate shot up the moment I mentioned his name?” </p><p>Raven then froze, started shivering, dropped her tea glass, and her entire face blushed deep red, all before quickly taking a lotus position while rapidly saying, “Azarath Metrion Zinthos”. </p><p>“Feel better?” asked Kara. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m just gonna … deal with that later.” </p><p>“Well, back on topic.  Do you know why costumed heroes like us are so important?  It’s just about fighting the bad guys.  It’s because we are each the embodiment of an idea – hope, integrity, kindness, perseverance, and the other Fruit of the Spirit.  And there are different heroes for different heroes to aspire to.  A peace activist may be more inspired by my cousin than with Batman, and a soldier may find more inspiration in Wonder Woman than either one.  But the thing about most superheroes is that we can’t reveal our whole story to the public.  If we did, we’d risk exposing our secret identities, putting our loved ones at risk. </p><p>“But you, Raven, you’re an exception.  You have never had a secret identity, so you are one of the few who does get to tell your whole story.  You can be more than an inspiration; you can relate to those who have the same story as us.  You can be the role model for the kids who still eat by themselves because they’re ashamed of their freakiness.  They need to realize that they, too, don’t have to be alone, but they need a friend for that.  They need a hero.” </p><p>Raven sat stunned for a few seconds, and then smiled back.  “Thanks, Kara.  I know exactly what to say tomorrow.” </p><p>“Always happy to help.  Well, I gotta go!” </p><p>The two shook hands and Supergirl began flying off before looking back. </p><p>“Oh, and one more thing – you and Gar-Gar really do make a cute couple!” </p><p>As she continued flying away, Raven angrily yelled back, “Hey, only I get to call him … wait...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>